1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer assembly, more particularly to a modular computer assembly including a system circuit module and a peripheral circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a computer with peripheral interface devices in connection with a mother board of a system circuit unit. Typically, peripheral interface devices are directly mounted on the mother board, which has a central processing unit, in perpendicular positions by inserting into electrical connectors which are electrically connected to circuit traces formed on the mother board. As the central processing unit and the peripheral interface devices are all mounted to the mother board, difficulties or inconveniences are encountered when upgrading the computer due to the complicated circuit traces and the limited space on the mother board. Generally, one must rely on a technician who is skilled in the wiring formed by the circuit traces on the mother board in order to upgrade a computer.